Donald Trump
|birth = |occupation = , |spouse = |children = Donald Jr., Eric, Barron (sons) Ivanka, Tiffany (daughters) |religion = |affiliations = (Before 1999; 2009–11; 2012–as of 2015) Reform Party (1999–2001) (2001–09) Independent (2011–12) |political office= (questionable legitimacy) }} Donald John Trump (born June 14, 1946) is an American real estate developer, television personality who was "elected" 45th and worst President of the United States in 2016 on the Republican ticket with a campaign of populist nationalism. He is the first President to have never held a government office whatsoever, nor has he held any military command. He is the fifth President to win the office without winning a majority of the popular vote. While his rival, Hilary Clinton, carried some 3 million more popular votes than did Trump, Trump was able to win in the electoral college, and thus gain the presidency. He took office with by far the lowest approval rating in modern times; most of his supporters are white and skew older. Some of his most adamant supporters continue to be the so-called "alt-right", a modern manifestation of white supremacists and Neo-Nazis. Investigations by the FBI have determined that Russia intervened to secure Trump's victory, although whether Russian actions directly played a role are somewhat unclear. In his first year, Trump has actively sought to implement his nationalist agenda with dubious results. Efforts to replace the Affordable Care Act ("Obamacare") have failed, a so-called "Muslim ban" that limited visas to citizens of a list of predominantly Muslim countries has met repeated opposition in the federal courts, US foreign policy has been erratic and alienating to long time allies, multiple Trump administration officials have been forced to resign, and an ongoing investigation into Russia's role in the election has resulted in indictments and guilty pleas from former Trump aides and officials. He endorsed a pedophile in a special election for a vacant Senate seat in Alabama, but the pedophile was defeated just the same. His main success was the passage of a tax bill that reduced taxes for the top 1%. Most economists see no long term benefit to the other 99% of the country, and anticipate substantial additions to the country's national debt. In 2018, Trump continued his "America First" white nationalist agenda. At the beginning of the year, he announced that a meeting with Kim Jong-un, the dictator of North Korea, would take place in June, 2018. The purpose of this meeting was to negotiate the de-nuclearization of North Korea. He then very nearly torpedoed the meeting the month before. At the beginning of June, he implemented tariffs on all of the USA's allies; most of these tariffs will almost certainly harm Middle America, despite Trump's claims to the contrary. When the USA's allies began implementing tariffs against the US, Trump began lashing out while still praising Russia. Later on in June, he viciously insulted the Prime Minister of Canada, then heaped praise on Kim Jong-un, to whom he made major concessions regarding military cooperation with South Korea; he received no North Korean concessions in return. In the ensuing months, it has become clear that Trump is infatuated with Kim. He then violated the United Nations Human Rights Council (in which he unilaterally decided the US would no longer participate) by beginning a policy of imprisoning toddlers in abandoned big box stores as punishment for having parents who may or may not have committed a misdemeanor. In the face of universal outrage, he cracked under pressure and nominally discontinued the practice by executive order on World Refugee Day. This executive order was issued despite the Trump Administration's insistence that it was legally obligated to follow the policy it had formulated (it wasn't). Trump further laid the blame for this policy at the feet of the Democratic Party, even though Trump's own Republican Party controlled all three branches of the U.S. government. On the world stage, Trump has largely alienated traditional U.S. allies, while developing ties to a number of authoritarian rulers, often heaping adulation on the likes of Kim Jong-un and Vladimir Putin. However, he has shown a hostility to Iran, pulling the U.S. out of a multilateral agreement in which Iran agreed not to develop nuclear weapons, despite the fact that the agreement was working. On December 18, 2019, after an investigation in the House of Representatives developed evidence that Trump and members of his administration had pressured the government of Ukraine to investigate former VP Joe Biden, Trump's possible rival in 2020, Trump became only the third President of the United States to be impeached, and the first Republican president. He was acquitted the Republican-controlled Senate. Donald Trump in The Disunited States of America |cause of death= }}Even in 2097, decades after his death, the name of Donald Trump "remained a byword for extravagant luxury" in the Home timeline.The Disunited States of America, p. 280 When Randolph Brooks jokingly said that the Crosstime domicile in the "quarantine alternate" wasn't up to the standards of Trump City, Justin Monroe thought of the pictures of Trump which showed him wearing clothes that looked funny and uncomfortable. Justin observed that these unappealing suits did not put off the pretty girls who were always clinging to Trump's arm. Literary comment This novel was written over a decade before Trump sought the presidency. Donald Trump in "The Terrific Leader" ) |political office = }} }}Under the rule of the Terrific Leader, the United States became an authoritarian regime. The Terrific Leader maintained a cult of personality to cement his rule, insuring his rule for years.Welcome to Dystopia: 45 Visions of What Lies Ahead, Gordon van Gelder, editor, loc. 1557, ebook. The Terrific Leader established a policy of "America First" that rested on double-think. His slogan after several years of rule was "America is Great Again!", a slogan which appeared on the Terrific Leader's customary red ball cap. However, the Terrific Leader also publicly despaired of the ongoing crime and violence, routinely promising that they would end. He ordered the building of a border wall, which he later claimed prevent illegal immigrants from entering the country, slowed down gangs and drugs, and other "terrific" stuff. He also assured the American people that he respected the dignity of work and of working people, which trumped everything else.Ibid., loc. 1617-1632. The Terrific Leader's cult of personality was buttressed by tight control on the media and communications. Radios had to be authorized by the state, and televisors were issued to communities as a whole, not to individuals, to insure the American people were not exposed to wicked lies. The state spied on citizens in their homes.Ibid., loc. 1617. Even though villages found themselves in dire straits, facing freezing conditions in blizzards without sufficient food or power while villagers foraged for whatever they could get,Ibid., loc. 1557-1617. the American people believed whole-heartedly in the Terrific Leader's personal strength, foresight, and beneficence. In other words, they loved him.Ibid., loc. 1632. The Terrific Leader had initiated a dynastic movement. It was understood that one of his sons or perhaps his son-in-law would succeed him.Ibid., loc. 1617. Literary comment While the Terrific Leader's real name isn't given, the character is obviously Donald Trump. Donald Trump in "Election Day" }}Donald Trump was the Republican Party's presidential nominee for the 2016 presidential election. He ran on a healthy dose of populism and America Firstism. While his blunt, even vulgar traits appealed to a number of people, he ultimately lost to Democrat John F. Kennedy Jr.Alternate Peace, loc. 527-719. The election was close, and it wasn't until the early morning hours that it was finally called. Trump gave his concession speech while surrounded by his family at Trump Tower. It was not a gracious speech: while Trump conditioned his concession on the presumption that the election was indeed "free and fair", he did gloat that he'd scared the elites and that he'd run again in 2020. To the relief of many, he did not refuse to concede or incite his supporters to violence. He did call Kennedy to congratulate him, but the call was a typically sour affair.Ibid., loc. 653. See Also *Andrew Johnson, the 17th President of the United States, and the first to be impeached. *Bill Clinton, the second US President impeached in OTL, who is referenced in "Before the Beginning". * George W. Bush, 43rd President of the United States in OTL. Like Trump, Bush won in the electoral college, but did not carry the popular vote. Bush is also the only other president Harry Turtledove has written a story about while that president was in office. *John Nance Garner, 32nd Vice President of the United States in OTL, who in ''Joe Steele'' becomes the 33rd President and is subsequently impeached. * Jake Featherston, the fictional Confederate President in the Southern Victory series, who turns his democratic country into a dictatorship. *Joe Steele, the American alter-ego of Joseph Stalin, who in an eponymous novel becomes a dictatorial president in North America. *Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, and Mao Tse-Tung, who also created massive amounts of human suffering while destabilizing the geopolitical situation References Category:Adulterers Donald 01 Category:Unsuccessful Presidential Candidates (OTL) Category:Unsuccessful US Presidential Nominees (Alternate Timeline)